User talk:YaxleyCola
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nightmare10 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Katbluedog (Talk) 02:58, November 14, 2010 Dr. Skull I accidently left a message on your user page. You can read it, and erase it. Sorry for the mistake! 00:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Response Aye there is an Open lot in The New Brethren Court just put yer name, and ill find an ocean for ye, then put yer piece of 8 down were it belongs, yer ship(s) and put a picture of yer self at teh bottom of the page Captain Jim Logan 13:06, December 2, 2010 (UTC) No We will not remove anything on your category page. You deserve it because you keep making more accounts. You are a liar and you also said you were done with pirates online! 14:53, December 3, 2010 (UTC) rollback we are currently looking into a new admin, although they must have at least 100 edits. keep up thegood work! 23:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) sigh i have no problem with anything related to you. personally, i think slappy a a friend, and there is nothing wrongwith him. i dont even think u are slappy. even if i did, i would have no proof. i thought the slappy pictures were removed, i guess they were not. and stpehen has only one account. slappy is the only one with multiple accounts, we use it solely for identification, and not for discrimination of any kind. 19:37, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Um Battle for Port Royal Why would the Brethren Courts attack U if u yer self are a Pirate Lord? we would never attack u ye seem like u can be a very trusted ally:) Captain Jim Logan 00:09, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the suggestion! Not all will be used, but all are apreciated. Thanks for all your suggestions. Its kinda going slow right now, but storylines are ready. Once again, thanks. 03:30, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Achaelos I was wondering if i could change the storyline for the character a little. I kinda had a different character in mind. The only thing i wanna change is him being a Bounty Hunter and i was gonna remove the Cad Bane line if you let me. I have a big storyline coming up with him and the bounty hunter for Jolly Roger kinda messes it up. Will you let me change his page a little? 17:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I might use it, but like you said i have alot of plans already. In the future, ill tell you if im gonna use him. You really like fish, dont you? Btw.. have you read the trilogy? I recently updated it. Whos your favorite character so far? 00:15, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Who is your favorite character? Whos your all-time favorite Character in the Trilogy? Also, whos your favorite villian? And last but not least... whos your favorite hero/good guy? 02:00, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Two things One : You never answered me! two : This is a Wiki i thought you might wanna join. : http://goldvanetrilogy.wikia.com/wiki/The_Goldvane_Trilogy_Wiki Idea I like that idea! However, i noticed a line in it was from the teaser for POTC four. Its cutthroats, not cockraoches. This gives me an idea for the Foulberto storyline which might tie into El Fantasma. Idk if it will be the LAST chapter though. Im planning on making at least 20. Should get there in about a year max. 04:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Can i? Can i use Slappy Boss in the Goldvane Trilogy? I will say that the Dummy's soul possessed an EITC Soldier, and that the EITC got turned into a ghost by Foulberto Smasho or El Fantasma. Check this out - http://potcohpsa.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 22:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) both ill use both. No spoilers though! 22:49, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Not sure yet. It will probably be between chapters 12-17. Not sure exactly. Ill probably know once chapter ten is done. 22:57, December 23, 2010 (UTC) But Ik, but i already have alot of plans.. and im still coming up with storylines. Heres what i have so far : *Chapter 7 : Will be Edward The Terrible storylines. *8 will collide the Edward and Dummy storylines *9 will introduce Dr. Skull *10 will be Achaelos, Menace, and Skull. *11 will be EITC. *And i have plans for Francis Bluehawk and the Francis Brigade, El Fantasma, Foulberto, and a couple other storylines... so idk how its all gonna fit, but once i get 10 done i will know. 23:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) What? i didnt add any categories to the guild page. Emma Winters 16:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Emma Winters 10:49, December 28, 2010 Oh, Oh, those. I was mad. I regreted it as soon as I did it though. Sorry. Emma Winters 18:23, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Emma Winters um we are STILL thinking about amins, and my first choices have changd around a bit, i cant really say too much more, and you will know when we have decided. 20:08, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Nice Nice find! Theres a tiny clip of that in a POTCO Comercial thingy. Where did you find it? 18:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Link Can you give me a link? 23:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) i cannot answer that question all i can say, is that we ARE doing votes on one or 2 users.... 22:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC) FAOTW! TGT has been nominated, and it needs some votes! 01:00, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Messin with my page? ay! whatcho messin with my page for? what'd u edit?? Grand Opening! Hello!! The International Trading Bank will be having its opening on January 14th, 2011. Anyone is welcome to come! It will be at Kingshead on the server of Cortola from 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm, eastern time. All employees are asked to come. Dress Code: You must wear a coat, shirt, pants, and boots to come. Rules: For the safety of our guests, please do not use or take out any weapons during this event, be nice and respectful to all, and have fun! Please leave a message on my Talk page letting me know if you can join us! 18:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Invited! You're Invited! See my blog for info I Can't Be Stopped... As long as we're against the traitors.... ...Capt Skull and Francis. Whoever said we were corrupt (i think matthew fireskull) was an idiot. Now everybody who hates the admins say we're corrupt. It is getting so annoying. 01:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi I wish I could, Slappy, but I've got a bunch of projects to finish for school. Maybe another time. Yours truly. King John Breasly '' 19:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is me slappy also if you see a Esaspirtu His bounty is 9 million gold I I am sorry to tell you, but there will be a couple changes from your original Atlantis storyline. Ok, so I figured out that this is similar to a different storyline called "Lego Atlantis". It's a little too similar. Changes I will make. Instead of four keys to the door, there is going to be four swords. Atlantis will not be opened in Chapter 10, however, the gateway and entrance will appear. Atlantis will be opened in chapter 14. A possible delay may cause it to be 15. I'm sorry for this, but I am convinced you will be glad it won't be opened in 10, as the possible poster for 13 will collide with the Atlantis storyline. As you know, every four chapters is considered a "Trilogy" in TGT. The first four were just the beginning, and the second four are the Edward The Terrible storyline. Once I get done with 8, the Sword of Freedom/Atlantis storyline will kick in. Achaelos will be more of the "leader" of the the sons, and the oldest. Mortis will be more of the evil-ish kind. Skull will be more of a nice, settled guy, and then The Menace... well... you already know, basically. -Grumpy, mean, that kind of stuff. I hope you are ok with these changes. 03:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Sent reply. Maybe Not. Well, Slappy The Dummy was not a son. He was created by Jamie, at Dr. Skulls request ( Info found in Chapter 6 ). Dr. Skull just wanted some powerful allies. Thats about all I cannot use. The Slappy part, basically. (SPOILER ALERT!) About the Dummy's future. Slappy The Dummy ( In chapter 9 ) boards the Harkaway to make another deal with Jolly Roger ( Deal not to be revealed ). However, at the SAME TIME as Dr. Skull is being hired as the next assasin to track down Richard. The Dummy encounters The Menace ( Undead form. ). He attacks The Menace, knowing he helped Richard and Stormwalker. He does a powerful Lightning spell on him, but then flees, because other skeletons started to attack him. Strangly, the Dummy had no idea he was Undead. The Dummy teleported away. Dr. Skull saw this. He then noticed that this Undead was The Menace! He is hired by Jolly in exchange for :''' #The Menace un-Skeletoned, and taken with Skull. #The Menace's Staffs. Dr. Skull then orders Jamie to destroy Slappy The Dummy for what he did to The Menace. Slappy's brother, ( Recently created by Jamie also at Skulls request ), Sloppy, takes Slappys soul out, and he becomes a ghost. Jamie then destroys the dummy, which is now now alive. I hope this was fun to hear and that this clears things up. Cheers! 04:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) "Copyright" Dude, it's not copyright, because if you read the picture page is says on every one and I quote "Property of Wizard101 of Kingsisle.", so do not remove my pictures! 'Emperor Jeremiah Stormwash ''' Please Please visit the TGT page and go to the Email section. I figure you might want to sign up! 02:48, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Congrats, man!! You are now Rollback! 9 votes in your favor with only one against you. I hope you enjoy your powers! 19:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Are you Going to sign up for TGT Trilonline services? It's ok if your not. Just wanted an answer! 23:50, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Your Recent Workings Hey Nightmare i wanted to tell you, all your recent work is really great, not that im impressed, your a great writer and you seem to have some experience, but what i wanted to say is that you should submit all your recent pages like War Mode to Disney, the might accept them then you can tell people this was all YOUR idea! Like L'asile which was going to be made(but didnt due to some difficulties in fairness with other players and other dealings) but your ideas are FAR better! Captain Jim Logan 22:46, March 8, 2011 (UTC) the ahem, othetr wiki, was destroyed by omalley -_- 19:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) nah. we can do wiht the community 19:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) What? Ok so let me get this right, Nightmare10 = Slappy? I just want to clear something up before it gets out of hand. HCW is real, why would i lie about something i do for a living? Captain Jim Logan 00:24, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Wha? Whast with MJackson Wait, what? So whos your pirate name...? (examples such as: John Fire eagle) Sir Edgar Wildrat '' 19:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Undead Peddler Boss permission?> I'd like to make an Undead Peddler boss. But i want to ask you if i can. I'll tell on the page that you created the Undead Peddler. If i can or can't tell me on my talk page Banning reccomendation There used to be a page for this but it was deleted. So do i send it to you? The User:Kim Jong le should be banned in my opinion. He first off posted some rather inappropriate photos (well not so much inapproporiate but it could scare some of the younger users for life) Second, he is "Talking like a north korean" which is rather Racist and mean. Third, he hasn't contributed anything positive, and just insults people Fourth, there is reason to suspect he is someones other account (he appeared after someome made a North Korea page.....) ''Robert Mc Roberts '' 05:33, March 26, 2011 (UTC) No I Didn't First off, I didn't curse. Second, I don't appreciate you erasing my message. You obviously knew the admins would find nothing wrong with it, and take away my warning. And, just because your a silly rollback doesn't give you the right to act like an admin. Don't go messing with me or Shadow, because we're FED UP WITH YOU! Just leave Shadow alone. ''King John Breasly II '' 01:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Well... Nightmare, "Crap" is not bad bad word. You had no right to give John a warning and saying he will get banned for saying "crap". 01:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) FYI Rollbacks do not have the power to give strikes, warnings, or erase messages without Admin Permission. 02:08, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I Apologize I apologize for my behavior last night. I was feeling bad, angry, happy, relieved, and stressed last night. I apologize for saying I would make your reunion with M. Jackson sooner. However, I don't believe my anger was totally uncalled for. I hope we can forget this little incident. ''King John Breasly II '' 20:17, March 30, 2011 (UTC) The Video On Your User page. Where did you get that video of Jack owning Jolly Roger? Admin Nomination Nightmare, if there is any way I can make you change your mind about me becoming admin, please tell me. I would like to be lked by everyone. Jealous? Nightmare10, are you jealous of Bator.hos? You seem to be hating on him. You commented on his blog that he proclaimed himself head admin. However, he's just VERY happy to be an admin, and personally I believe it's long overdue. I remember your "mojo" or whatever when you became rollback. It sounds to me as though your have a twinge of jealousy with Bator.hos, because he got to admin before you. Please, stop being so rude with Bator.hos, because he's rightfully earned it. Maybe you could even ''apologize? Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 22:32, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Jealous? Nightmare10, now I know you ''are jealous. I read Bator.hos' talk page (I know, bad, but I'm very angry with you). Did you know CaptainShadow11 went straight to admin? And that he made the 800 pages blog? Your absolutely jealous, your barely attempting to hide it. Your just upset Bator.hos got admin before you, even though you were here first. Here's the problem with that. When Bator.hos came along, you were still a spammer. You stopped early December. He's contributed more than you, he even designed the home page!!!! Don't be jealous because Curycoo thinks he'd make a better admin. She still values you too. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:STOP Slappy, I am making these blogs. I actually truly want these blogs to be made by Curycoo, too. I make them because they are useful recourses to new wiki members, and old ones. And actually... you don't ave to be rollback to be admin. Look at User:CaptainShadow11 and User:Matthew_Darkskull. They were promoted straight to admin, just like me. It does not say so in the wiki rules that you must be rollback before you can be promoted to administrator. And one more thing... I want to be a good admin, I want to impress everybody. Please tell me how I can impress you so that whenever I add somethign useful, you don't go nuts. With high regards, PS: Please reaply as soon as possible. You Weren't Replaced Nightmare10, #I know I'm a smart alek, all politicians are #Did you miss it like two months ago when Jzf informed the ENTIRE wiki that he was taking down the rollback names? He did that LONG before Bator.hos was promoted. #My point was you spammed alot. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) You Weren't Replaced Nightmare10, #I know I'm a smart alek, all politicians are #Did you miss it like two months ago when Jzf informed the ENTIRE wiki that he was taking down the rollback names? He did that LONG before Bator.hos was promoted. #My point was you spammed alot. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm A Politician I am. Let's see how many people think so. check my new blog in... probably two or three minutes. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Stop Hey, don't call people idiots. Also, being king in the 1700s amounts to alot. And watch yourself, or I'll report you to an admin. I don't take kindly to insults. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare... You and John need to chill out. You are not displayed on the home page because you are a rollback! Rollbacks are NOT administrators. The main page has a list of administrators. And I want the blog to be made by Curycoo, so I'll see what I can do... Ok? I just don't want you to leave the wiki. I seriously don't think of you as the person I am better than. I think that the threats to the wiki are people like Matthew Fireskull and Matthew O'malley. You are not a threat. Please, tell me how I can impress you in a way that you won't think that I think I am better than you (because I am not), nobody on this wiki is better than anybody, we are all equal. Those are the basics this nation was founded on, and I want that kept. Equality is the exact reason my mother and I immigrated to the U.S. Because in my home country, Hungary, people get attacked on the street if they are Jewish, or have a different skin color than white. There is racism, homosexual festivals, and other things that are not part of a good nation. I will not have the 1st Amendment disrespected, but I am not yet giving you a warning. Btw I can't take you seriously when Bugs Bunny is your profile pic xD, well sometimes I can't. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:56, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Blog There you go, I moved my blog to be on Curycoo's blog. Are you happier a bit now? I wanted Curycoo to make it, but she wasn't online when I did make it. But I moved it to User_blog:Curycoo/Administrative_Blog. Hope it helped. Welcome back Welcome back Slappy :D--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 15:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Please support Pears he has changed ( being told to say that be anonymous person ( Hippie) ) Invite I would like to invite you to be apart of The Logan Family Saga ジムローガンファイナルレネゲード。 21:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Question Would you like to take part in The Logan Family Odyssey? You will have the choice of being a good guy or a bad guy.Also if you choose to take part, i will need to know what country you would like to appear in. Roi Pirate Captain Jim Logan, l'empereur de Chine 01:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Response No the first, yes to the second and yes to the third. Roi Pirate Captain Jim Logan, l'empereur de Chine 01:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Things from the NSTC We would like: * Several thousand gallons of Blood Rum, often times the Royal Navy gets drunk and disorderly. This will replace our drinks supply. *Orgullo Medicine (double the rum amount) *20,000 Orgullo Conquistador Blades *20,000 Orgullo Swords Thank you, '''Acting King Edgar Wildrat of England Lookee here You may wanna apply for a job here Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 18:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 10 Chapter 10 of TGT has finally been started. A sneak peek was posted. Just though you might wanna know. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 16:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:45, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Why are u being such a jerk to me? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 23:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Dude I thought we went over this, I have only 1 account, well technaly 2 but the other 1 is my cousins, anyway, I have only 1 account I USE! please. I have been on InFAMOUS Wiki for the past half hour. If you wish to argue if your page is Canon or Non-Canon just ask Jim Logan, POTCOPW Network Represenative and Canon/Non Canon Page Supervisor. 21:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Mesa is sorry i is sorry for trying to adpot urs page but i made a new template called it'll have a picture of the black curse flag on the left :P its already on the flag page if u want it off just take it off :P Sharpe Creating a page I'll set up a button if you want on your home page that says create page that SHOULD go straight into a create page. I'll show you the button here: Create page Whenever you press that it will create a new page. Enjoy! Edgar Wildrat Sure :) Sure, I will need to know these things: *What pic you want on it *What colors *What content *What links (if any) Thanks! 17:27, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Here you go! Code: 17:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sig Here is your sig mate: The first part links to your talk, the second to your userpage. If you have any concerns, please let me know here. Thanks for choosing Shadow Sail Sig Co.! 00:01, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Meet in game I've been up like 18 hours, can I meet you in game please? I'll be here tin more minutes, Angama, Tortuga Docks. Edgar Wildrat The Dark The Dark does have the power of Jolly Roger. We also have the power to absorb peoples essences. That should come in handy when your destroying EITC ships huh :P? Edgar Wildrat Also look at Darklets I was thinking, maybe Sylster Glowstorm should be like a servant of the Angler Lord. The idea would be: the Angler Lord claimed you long ago, and when you left him, he became infuriated, and sent Sylster Glowstorm to kill you. Like it? John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Welcome Back man Welcome back dude I'm BACK!!!! Strike 1 I'm sorry to do this, Slappy, but you are receiving a strike for excessive arguing. John was demoted, and you need to stop acting rude just because of that.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Slappy, you need to cool down. Take it easy, and I don't need president on your wiki. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Banned From Chat No Cursing in chat you will recive a week for cussing someone out if you act on good behavior i will shorten it TGT Celebration As a true fan, ( btw there is a userbox for fans. The code is TGT ) I was wondering if you had a final answer, on if you will be able to attend TGT - One Year Anniversary Celebration!. Please reply if you will be able to. 'Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits' 02:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ok i thought it over a week ban for cursing? that is to harsh i am unbanning from chat right now ... So, you view me, a friend of yours, as a bad person, simply because of my views? Along with many other people?--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) You're an athiest too Shade? Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace :Yep.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:44, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :I forbid you sinners to leave any more messages. You will not make your home in Heaven, you will burn in Hell, for eternity. Begone, demons. For this is a Christian only area. ::I know you're trying to get blocked longer, Nightmare.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::The power of Christ compels you! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! - prays and reads Bible - :::It's not going to work. You're just looking silly by saying that online.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Your request As you requested, you've been blocked. However, it's only 2 hours, and you will be allowed to edit your talk page.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:44, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Slappy, you basically said that half of the world is evil. Including me. Is that a true statement? No. As you said before, you are a man of "God". Well a man of "God" wouldn't insult others views or harm others opinions. .Benjamin Macmorgan OMG your saying athiests are DEMONS? DO You want me to call Wikia right now and tell them about your "anti athiesm? .Benjamin Macmorgan :He's doing it because he wants us to ban him longer. I have taken his talk page rights away.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Why would he want to be banned longer? He just wants attention, most likely. .Benjamin Macmorgan :It's because he thinks he deserves a longer ban for talking religiously.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 23:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Benjamin needs a strike for antagonizing Slappy. That's why Slappy is being rude. :[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] How was I being hostile towards him? .Benjamin Macmorgan Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Kick-ban You have been kick-banned for 2 days since of you attacking a user Learn grammar, you idiot. i guess you haven't heard of a "typo" @Rollbacks Chat Ban You have been banned from chat infinitely. The only way you can be unbanned is through another chatmod vote. Chatban Hey Yax. Thanks for standing up for me back at the chat. Peace LegoMan25 18:31, March 4, 2012 (UTC)LegoMan Strike --'Tama63' 19:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Warning